


The next person that offers me charity or pity will be mentioned, by name, in my suicide note

by junebugtwin



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Ez is the only one with any braincells, F/M, Fluff, Found-family, Humor, callum/rayla if you want, cute kids being cute, i love them all very much, if you don't that's chill too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22460842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junebugtwin/pseuds/junebugtwin
Summary: It would be funny that they thought he was the childish one, expect it was really just completely annoying.- or Ezran musing on his 'siblings' inability to understand each other.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), but abstractly - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	The next person that offers me charity or pity will be mentioned, by name, in my suicide note

Ezran watched quietly as his brother and Rayla bickered tensely in the clearing bellow the boulder he was perched on. He sighed, one hand methodically reaching over to pet Bait. The glow-toad had his eyes closed in relaxation despite of the conflict in front of them- which normally would have meant that the fight wasn’t that intense since most animals were finely tuned to emotions and other things like that- sadly Bait was unusually lazy, even for an already docile species. His calmness didn’t really mean much other than Ezran was going a good job of petting him- helpful information, but not really important to this specific situation.

Sometimes these two were such good friends, and they’d joke together all day, and sit close together in the evenings, laughing over his brother’s notebook as Rayla attempted to replicate Callums excellent drawings.

And then other times they were like this- both far too stubborn for their own good. Stubborn and dumb. _Really_ dumb. Callum was a nice person, and a good brother, but he wasn’t particularly good in social situations of really any type. He had anxiety, for one thing- which Ezran was sure didn’t help- but he was also just pretty bad at understanding other people’s emotions and stuff.

He could write a book about all the flubbed interactions his half-brother had stumbled through, but he didn’t know nearly as much about Rayla. Still, she was easier to read than he thought she probably wanted. She was a very honest person, despite her determination not to be.

Rayla was kind and silly, and fun, but he knew she wasn’t like them. Rayla didn’t come from a society that treated her like a kid; she couldn’t afford to be anything other than hard sometimes. She was tough, and didn’t like being vulnerable, and Callum was too unobservant to see she was insecure, and Rayla was too insecure to see Callum was unobservant.

It was frustrating to watch.

“Why did you agree to let me train you originally if your just going to reject me now?!” She asked sharply, throwing her arms up in the air, her shoulders tensing with a suppressed wince as she stretched her sore muscles. His brother scowled, looking exasperated.

“I agreed to train with a sparring partner who wasn’t _seriously_ injured! Can’t you see that this type of exercise will only make your wounds worse?” He explains aggressively, using his ‘how can you be so stupid’ voice- the condescending one that Ezran hated. The elf didn’t look any keener, pointed ears folding backwards in anger.

“I’ll be fine! I’m hardly ‘wounded’, I’m just a wee bit bruised!” She snapped, taking a semi threatening step forward. Callum rolled his eyes, letting out a not very happy sounding laugh.

“And what if I hit you and make it worse!” He snaps, and Rayla growls, brows furrowing.

“Like you could ever _hope_ of hitting me- do you really think we’re anywhere near the same level?” She boasted, accent coming out stronger and stronger as she got progressively more frustrated. Ezran put his head in his hands groaning. Sometimes he just wanted to shout at them the solutions to their problems-

‘Rayla Callum just feels bad that you got hurt in the first place, and he’s worried about you, because he values your friendship deeply!’ and ‘Callum Rayla feels like your insinuating that she’s weak and unable to do her job, which scares her because her self-esteem depends upon defending us’. But he never usually got that far before the both of them where telling him to stay out of things.

It would be funny that they thought he was the childish one, expect it was really just completely annoying. Ezran sighs again, plopping his head own on Bait sourly as Rayla throws Callum into a tree using her legs.

**Author's Note:**

> The titles a quote from Community if you're curious


End file.
